The Creator and Destroyer
by Spore Harvest
Summary: Two people freshly out of college and with big dreams of creating their own pizzeria franchise. But that is mostly a cover for what they are truly after... creating an artificial family. Follow them as they create that family from the ground up and see it all tumble for no other reason than their own self-destructive tendencies to keep it alive.
1. The beginning of something great

**Chapter 1**

The beginning of something great

"And finally Mike Fazbear." An old and slightly overweight man says as he looks at the man he had just called up. He was the principal of the college Mike was about to finish, he was a nice man. Strict but fair and always striving to inspire the students to be the best that they could be. He was Mike best teacher and student so the young student had no problem in coming up to him and happily shaking his hand and taking his diploma.

Once he had his diploma he walked off the stage and sat back down and smiled his mind abuzz with many a thought about his future. Mike was a man of average growth and a slightly overweight body to go with it. He had very short hair on his head, about three millimeters all around. He also wore glasses that framed two blue orbs filled with life and aspirations. He also had a couple of notable scars on his face from some failed... experiments. One going over his eye and looking the biggest out of all of them. The rest weren't too visible, being very thin, but were still there none the less and made him look rather intimidating.

"Congrats man." A thin and lanky man says sitting next to him. This made Mike snap out of his mind and made him smile. "Thanks, Viny. I'm just glad that I'll finally be able to start on the big project." He said to which the lanky man smiled, his long white hair falling over one of his silver eyes. "And I'll be there to help you out Mike just like we planned," Viny said as he gave Mike a light punch to his shoulder, both of them were clearly friends even if they were quite different.

But after that, they remained quiet as they were shushed by the other students. As you probably see it was graduation day and both of the friends had managed to pass all the classes with straight A's. There were a couple of hiccups to getting those A's but they were geniuses each in their own field. Mike has gotten his degree in robotics and was truly gifted in said field, he was able to make any design workable, no matter how absurd which was proven by him rigging a batch of cookies with miniature explosives that exploded streamers at anyone dumb enough to grab it. He even managed to create a small scale perpetual motion machine, which was able to generate around twelve volts of power for an indefinite amount of time. This could really change the industry but the problem was that the machine broke down if it was enlarged or speed up so the applications were rather limited.

And then we have Viny or Vincent Kennedy. He has majored in programming and was the co-creator of the Shadow Sphere, the code name for the perpetual motion machine. He was in charge of the math for all the timings for the generator and was the person to run the numbers on how much power it can reliably produce.

In short, these two were geniuses and were awarded for their creation, having won several prizes for said creation and were also being pestered by many companies to join them. They denied all of them as they had grander goals set up before them. But those will be discussed further after the ceremony. Which, as a matter of fact, was wrapping up. All the students were called on stage and are standing there while the principal says his final words to them. "...And I do wish all of you to become the greatest people that you can and remember..." He waited for them to finish to which they all did enthusiastically. "...TECH IS OUR FUTURE AND WE ARE THE ONES TO CREATE IT!" They scream and after which throw their graduation caps up into the air and start to cheer along with their families as they start to clap.

* * *

The after-party lasted till 11 in the morning and it was a bit after that, that our two friends entered their shared apartment/planning area. The two graduates flopped down on their respective seats and were a bit drunk but still lucid. "So Viny ready to start our little plan?" Mike asked with a smile as he starts framing their degrees and setting them on the small table they have in their living room. The apartment was sparsely decorated and was... minimal to say nicely as the two young adults were living off of very little, the bare necessities. They had been saving up their money for over five years as this project has been in the works for a while.

"Project Fazbear?" Viny asks for confirmation to which Mike nods. "Hell yeah, bud. I ran the numbers and I think we can open up our first location a bit out of the city with enough space for two mascot characters." Viny says as he looks at a piece of paper on which he ran the numbers. "If there aren't any complications we may have enough to expand in about two years." He places the piece of paperback and smiles at him. "Still can't believe we went to a tech college to just open a restaurant chain."

"Heh, I know Viny, but we both know that we have far grander ideas for that then just a pizza restaurant." Mike sat up a bit and ruffled some papers on the nearest wall. "We want to create artificial life. Just imagine a robot capable to interact with a human-like it was a human itself."

"I know, I know. It's the reason why I joined this project in the first place. I really wanna see this through." he sat up as well and rummaged a bit for his laptop. "The only problem at the moment is that we need to think about integrating personalities and limitations."

"Yup wouldn't want an emo serial killer robot running around out there," Mike says with a chuckle picturing that as very funny.

"Heh yeah." Viny chuckled as he went on to start coding in the limitations and failsafes into the personality core. "So how is the mechanical part of the robots coming along?"

"They are coming along, but the amount of storage needed to store the program and the experiences after is creating a bit of problem as the correct storage amounts do not exist yet. I believe we'll have to figure out how to compress your main program later on so it takes up as little space as possible." Mike admits as Viny nods.

"On it pal, but I think we should go to sleep for tonight as we have a lot of things to do tomorrow in regards to informing the orphanage of our success." He says as he saves the small amount of progress he made and shut off his laptop. "We also need to visit them and soon."

Mike nods to that idea as he really missed their guardians. "Yeah it has been five years and I am really starting to miss those other rascals," Mike says as he finally starts to sort all of their papers and schematics into a freshly bought Folder and once he clears the table he lays back in his recliner. "Think they'll visit our pizzeria?" Mike asks as he gets comfortable.

"I sure hope so as it would be a shame for them to not experience our soon to be robotic children," Viny says as he gets comfortable on his couch. As the thought of robotic children made him smile.

Mike chuckles. "Yeah, our future bundles of endless joy." He finally covers himself in a blanket and snuggles in a bit more before finally saying goodnight to his lanky friend and falling asleep with Viny not too far behind.

* * *

Viny was floating in complete darkness and he knew what this meant. He hated it. He was then flung into an invisible wall and slid down to a white floor. He looked forward and saw his worst nightmare, a memory of something he wished he could have forgotten already. He begs for it to stop but the memory continues to play.

It was a normal day for Vincent who was currently running downstairs to get his breakfast. He was trailed by his younger brother, who had tripped before entering the kitchen but he quickly got up and sat next to him ready to eat.

"Good morning my rays of sunshine, did you sleep well?" She asks her voice motherly and nice to the ears as she was preparing some pancakes for her two children. "We slept well Momy," Viny says. "Yeah, it was amazing. I dreamt I was flying over a land made of cake and other pastries." The brother follows right after. The mother smiles and places their food down before them. "Sounds like a lot of fun." The mother says as she returns to her cooking while The adult Viny begs for the memory to stop.

Soon the memory visibly darkens as a man enters the house making the mother jump and made her walk over to the intruder. "Herold what are you doing here." She says with clear hatred in her voice. "I'm here to collect my kids." He says in a way that suggested he wasn't going to argue today. "The young Viny took his brother upstairs as soon she heard the name as they both feared their father.

Said father was an alcoholic and an abuser. He had that engraved in him for as long as viny could remember hence why he was happy that his mom won in the custody battle and took them away from him. Viny and his brother both hid in their room and deep into their closet as they continued to listen in on their parents arguing for what felt like hours. But what was odd was that it then suddenly stopped and everything was deathly quiet. Soon some footsteps could be heard and a door opened... their door.

"Come on out boys. It's time for you to come and live with me." He says as he approaches the closet and makes both boys try and hide deeper into their safe space. Once the doors open they see their dad covered in blood and they both realized what was going on. After that everything went black as the adult Viny was crying. Tears were streaming but he didn't move he just stared on forward and was deathly silent before he felt rage well up and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

His void turned red for a second before he calmed down and took in a deep breath as he held a hand to his chest. "W-why do you torture me?" He asks himself as he looks up to see a smiling clone of himself. "Because you keep on believing you can change. Murderer." The dark clone says his pure white smile stretching past a humans limits. But he doesn't get to look at it for long as he then wakes with a start and sweating badly.

* * *

He then curled up and started to cry on his couch which didn't go unnoticed by his friend which by now knew well what had happened. "Another nightmare Viny?" Mike asks as he walks over to his friend and places a hand on his shoulder. Viny nods as he calms down a bit. "You just rest buddy I'll stay with you until you do." He gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze before simply staying there and keeping him company.

"Man eight years and he is still having that nightmare." Mike thought as he looked at him. "Hope that our project helps him at least a bit." He continues on with a smile on his face as Viny falls asleep again this time with a smile.

He was worried about his friend. His nightmares were slowly getting the better of him and he was seeing the subtle changes in his personality. He was becoming more irate quicker. More frustrated and more closed off from other people.

We talked about it a long time ago and since then we made a deal that I would be his lifeline should he ever need it. Mike was proud of that and is even more proud that he has saved his friend from going down a dark road many times.

Mike sighs after he was sure that Viny was sleeping soundly and then goes back to his recliner. There he relaxes and smiles. "Goodnight old friend and sleep peacefully." He says quietly before he falls asleep and rests for the night.


	2. Sidequests galore

**Chapter 2**

Sidequests galore

The next day arrived soon enough and as usual, Mike was the first to awaken. "Well, good morning new day." He says quietly and with a smile. He then collapses his recliner back into a seat and looks over at his friend who was snoring peacefully. "And good morning to you two Viny." He then gets up and walks to their kitchen area whereupon he starts on breakfast while starting to think about what they are going to be doing today.

"Okay then let's see. We need to go to the town hall today to get our stuff all squared away. Get started on getting our business license and other stuff to go along with it and of course to get our location opened up for business. Maybe get some advertising space on a couple of billboards and..." And he was lost in thought again while working on something else.

This happened a lot with Mike and to be honest, he gets a lot of things done while in this state. His subconscious mind is very developed, that was seen by him having once created a small scale replica of the Apollo landing out of toothpicks when someone mentioned it out of the blue, and sure enough, he was working on some pancakes shaped like robots, restaurants and other things.

Soon enough the smell reached Viny and he started to wake up as well. "Mmm, something smells nice," Viny says as he gets up being a little groggy as he is more of a midday person than a morning person. Mike didn't pay any attention and Viny simply sighs as he just takes his pancakes and guides his absent-minded friend to the table as he waits for him to snap out of it.

"One hour he has been gone for one full hour." Viny thinks as he looks at his friend building a small pancake house. He knew that Mike was riding a rollercoaster in his head and he knew exactly how to snap him out of it. He fills up a glass of water and then splashes his friend in the face making him fall out of his chair. "Morning sleeping beauty. You ready to eat breakfast yet."

Mike looks up at his pal and smiles sheepishly. "I was off in la-la land again, wasn't I?" He says as he gets up and dries his face with his shirt. "Pretty much yes." Viny sits back in his chair and just waits as he has finished his breakfast a while ago. "Sorry bud, I'm just very very excited." He says as he starts on his pancake house creation. "Same here. So you gonna run to the offices and get us that place we talked about."

"Yup gonna go right after I finish breakfast." He says right after finishing a bite of his pancakes. "I should be done by lunchtime." He says with a smile as he keeps on eating his pancakes. Viny then decided, seeing as Mike would need a bit to finish up so he went to count the money needed for the new place.

"Heh, the murderer thinks he can escape his past." A shadow version of Vincent formed in front of him. "He'll find out sooner or later and you'll be all alone." The shadow smiles evilly at the real Vincent and said man just scowls at him. "I'm ignoring you, me. I don't need to listen to you, you are just a figment of my imagination." Viny says as he simply continues to count while the shadow frowns and floats over him. "I am not that easy to ignore pal. Not to mention that I can do this to you." He says as he pokes him over and over again.

Viny for his part ignores him as he was plenty used to this kind of behavior from the shadow, so he simply just ignores him and counts the rest of the money before packing it up in an envelope and bringing it over to Mike who was now cleaning all the dishes.

"Okay, Mike I have everything packed and ready to get our business license and our location," Viny says as the shadow disappears not wanting to be in the room with Mike. "You ready to head out?"

Mike nodded as he set the plate to dry and he walked over to his pal and took the bag. "Sure am and while I'm gone please do try and compress your program as much as possible." He then quickly goes and grabs a change of clothes before leaving Viny be to work on his program with the shadow back once again to try and annoy him.

* * *

The walk to city hall was uneventful and once he entered the place he was met with rows upon rows of people. "Oh fuck:" Is all that Mike says as he sees this and he walks up to the row meant to get their location. "Excuse me sir but is this the row to get a business location?" He asks an elderly man who had quite the long white beard.

"Yes this is and I have been waiting here for Fifty years." The man says looking a tad bit crazy. "Fifty years?!" Mike screams out in complete shock and then looks at the row before he simply smacks himself in the face. "Please tell me you're joking. Please:" He says almost begging.

The old man just smiles and chuckles at the end. "Of course I am you spaz." He then turns back to the front. "But I have been waiting here for a year." And at that point a man in front fell over and was then swept away, making the row move forward. "Well, aren't you lucky you moved forward an entire space." The old man says with a clap.

"This is gonna take far longer than I originally expected." Mike thinks as he resigns to his fate and simply waits for his turn.

* * *

"Twelve hours. Twelve fucking hours and still barely moved half the way over to the bloody door" Mike thought as he was starting to get very annoyed and most of all bored. He thought this would just be a simple matter. Get in, get the licenses and the location and then get out. But no. "That's it I'm gonna die in here alone and most of all bored out of my own mind." His thoughts continued as he tried desperately to retreat into his mind for a bid to speed up this at least a tiny bit… But no his mind was drawing a complete blank at the moment.

"One, two, seven, ten, time to get myself out of hell." He then sang as he tried again to keep his mind occupied. And so he sang and sang… and sang… and sang… and sang… "This isn't helping." He then looks in front to his surprise to see that he was about to be next. "I stand corrected." He says with a big smile that is until he sees the time and his time twitches. "A whole day." He says calmly. "I've been here a whole day to get one stupid piece of paper!" He then yells. "And I'm not even done yet!" He yells some more.

"Uhm sir I will have to ask you to calm down, or I'll be forced to escort you out of the building." The guard says and puts a hand on Mikes' shoulder but when mike looks at him with his eyes aglow with red energy the guard just does a one-eighty and leaves the angry man alone.

"Next." He hears from the office and his mood does a turn around as well his eyes turning to normal and him walking in with confidence. "Hello, there miss." He greets happily as he takes a seat.

"Hello, mister?" A bored looking woman asks as she puts down a folder. "Fazbear. Mike Fazbear." Mike replies still having a smile on his face. "Yes… mister Fazbear. Please tell me which location you wish to buy as we do not have a lot of time for pleasantries." The bored and monotone woman asks getting right to the point of the visit.

Mike obliges and puts a map on the table with the location circled, the money and of course the abridged version of what their entire business was going to be. "Here you go miss." He says as the woman then starts looking over everything he has given her.

After about ten minutes of looking over everything, she looks back up at him. "Everything seems to be in order." She says as she then takes half the money and mike looks surprised at her. "Uhm is there something wrong miss you only took half the money? I was sure that the location cost twenty thousand to buy."

"Oh yeah, the price dropped due to some unforeseen events happening there. They said something about supernatural events happening there. The price was halved for that reason. I hope that is not a problem?" She asked after she filled out some forms and then handed them to him to fill out the rest of the way.

"Uhm no it'll do just fine." He says as he fills out the rest of the form and then hands it back to her. She then gives him the deed and keys to the small building. "Enjoy your restaurant mister Fazbear. Oh, and do get in line for your business license." Mike took the keys and the rest of the things she didn't need and then with that same smile exited the office.

Once outside he just took one look at the line for the business licenses and flipped out completely with some fires erupting behind him. "GOD DAMN IT!" He yells out and at that point, the row just disappeared, too scared of the mad man to stay in the same room with him. Even the guards left the place.

That is when the flames died down and he smiled again. "Oh, neat time to get that license and then I'm out of here." He says smiling again and going in to speak with the next person.

* * *

"Huh, I wonder where mike is it has been two days and he still hasn't shown up," Vincent says as he looks out the window. "He probably found out what you did and left you alone forever." The shadow says behind him, having not left him in piece for the entire two days that Mike was out.

And Viny was getting sick of him. He was constantly repeating the same point to the point of simply being annoying. "Oh, will you put a sock in it already you are just getting annoying at this point," Viny says as he looks at his shadow self and glares daggers into it. "Why don't you just leave me be."

"I can't as I am a part of you." He says smiling at him widely while he is blissfully ignoring his annoyance and at that point, Mike busted through the door and walked in having grown a sizable beard in the two days he was gone. Not to mention his red glowing eyes.

"I'm finally back from that place," Mike yells as he deposits his bag on the ground and marches past Viny and into the bathroom. Said friend was shocked by the state he found his buddy in.

"Woah dude what happened to you?" Viny asks outside the bathroom as he can hear a razor and shaving noises. "I don't wanna talk about it. I'm in a really bad mood and that is all that I'm going to say on the matter." Mike replies more than a bit agitated as Viny decides to let him be.

He then walked over to the bag and looked inside seeing a bunch of papers and of course the keys to the establishment. "Oh neat. You got everything we need." He says as he looks over everything. "Even some advertising spaces?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah, I thought that it might be a good idea to spend the rest of the money you gave on some ad space," Mike says as he sounded a bit calmer with a freshly shaven face. "But how I gave the exact amount for the location and only that," Viny says surprised as he then checks the receipts. "The location was half off? Really?" He asks as Mike finally leaves the bathroom looking like his usual self again.

"Yup something about supernatural stuff happening there but I'm sure it's nothing," Mike says with a big smile on his face again. "And how have your days been?"

Viny just shudders a bit but then relaxes. "Well, I finished the program and compressed it onto a one gigabyte USB stick." He says as he shows said black trinket.

"Well, in that case, let's pack up and get ready, for tomorrow we have even more nonmonotonous work that needs to be done," Mike says with a shudder and a slight flame popping out on his head.

"Uhm Mike your head?" Viny asks a bit scared. Mike just looks up and pats out the fire. "Uhm yeah, I'm putting you in charge of paperwork from now on. I can't look at a stack of paper without burning something anymore." He says as his eye mildly twitches.

"I hope you can manage that," Mike says with a smile to which Viny nods. "Gladly partner." They then both walk upstairs to start packing up their stuff for the big move.


	3. Preparations

**Chapter 3**

Preparations

The next day arrived and the two business partners went off in their packed moving wan to finally start on their big dream. Viny was driving the truck and was excitedly talking about what their location might look like with Mike. They were both comparing what the location might look like. But once they were there they were surprised at the disrepair the place was in. The whole area around it was overgrown. They could both barely see the house. "Holly shit. This place is in worse shape then I imagined." Mike said as he looked at his friend who found a place and parked the truck.

"Yeah… I just hope the inside is in decent condition." Viny says and parks the van. They both then get out of the truck and decide to check the inside of their soon to be restaurant/new home. They were both hoping for something better.

They both make their way through the grass. Viny using a knife to expertly cut a path to the front door of the establishment. "Okay, then let's see the inside." He says as he steps aside to let Mike open the door and once he does they both enter the space and find it to be quite in order. Yes, there was a layer of dust they'll have to clean up, but honestly, the place was in a fair bit better condition on the inside.

The main area was a big space that could fit about a hundred people and of course have a midleish big stage all the way at the end of the room. Somewhere near where they could see a doorway leading to a still fully furnished restaurant kitchen and in there a staircase to the second floor where four room resided a bathroom and three completely empty rooms. Once they explored those places they also saw a staircase leading down to a very big cellar/basement area. Thankfully they had some gardening tools there as well so Mike got to checking it all out. "Welp I like the inside far better than the outside so why don't we split the yobs. I'll take care of that jungle outside and you start on moving our stuff in." Mike suggested.

"Uhm yeah, sure I'll do that… Need any hand with the lawn mower?" Vincent asks as he sees Mike starting to fiddle with said lawn mower. "Nah I'm good just need to give it a small tone up and then I'll be destroying that grass with no problems at all." Mike smiles and goes to grab some tools from the tool rack. Vinny then leaves the basement and walks over to the truck, where his hated friend reappears.

"Oh, I like this place." The shadow says as he was a lot more monstrous. He was bigger and most of all he was a lot more pointy. "I really like all the energies that radiate from the ground. They make me… stronger." He says as he takes a deep breath and grows a tiny bit more.

"Nope no no no no," Vinny says as he grabs the shadow by the scruff of his neck. "You are not torturing me today. I have very important things to do and I don't need you ruining my day today." He then kicks the shadow sending it flying far far away. Then he dusted off his hands, opened the truck and started to bring in what little possessions they had.

* * *

The lawn mover didn't need much to get it started. A quick sharpening of the blades, oiling the wheels and a quick fix to the motor as it was a bit dinged up. Once the repairs were made Mike started on the very hard task of cutting down the jungle and making the entire plot around their restaurant look presentable. "Okay, then let's get you tamed." He says with conviction as he starts up the mover and gets started.

The mover jammed often and broke many a time as it barely was able to cut through the grass. It took several long and grueling hours and Mike has just finished the front lawn before he was called in by his friend. "Yo Mike it's lunchtime. Come in and get your grub." Viny calls before Mike turns off the mover and stretches a bit. He then comes in and smiles at the visibly cleaner interior. He also chuckles at the burnt smell wafting in the air.

"So what is on the menu today Viny?" He asks as winy sets down two plates with some sandwiches on them. "Just some slightly singed sandwiches and before you say anything I know I promised to stay away from the kitchen, but you were way to busy to actually cook for us today," Viny says before Mike could get in a word edge vise.

"It's okay Vince just try to not do it again. I would prefer this place stays up for a while to come." Mike then bites into his burnt food and bares it as he didn't really care what it was as long as it was edible. After a sandwich has been devoured Mike looks up at mike and smiles. "So how is the inside coming along?" Mike asks as Viny smiles at his slightly overweight friend.

"It's coming along nicely. I set up our usual arrangement in a room and even cleaned all the floors to remove all of that dust." Viny says and takes another bite of his sandwich. "I even gave the windows a nice cleaning to make them shine." He says proudly, to which Mike nods. "Excellent buddy. You did a good job on the inside." He admits as he appreciates the place even more now, now that he sees the light shining in. He could already see a vision of all the kids running around and enjoying themselves and even sees his two animatronic friends enjoying themselves as well. "Anywho I should be done by five outside as well," Mike says as he refocuses his mind on the present.

And with that, the two buddies then started to talk about random things while joking around. They mostly talked about their project along with a couple of things regarding Vincents darker thoughts, which Mike was happy to hear that were less frequent now. "Well, I'm glad to hear you are in more control of them now." Mike then gets up from his chair. "Well, I gotta get back to work. See ya at five pal," And with that Mike left again to do his designated job while Viny simply went to clean up before going upstairs to rest a bit as he was plenty tired.

* * *

Several hours later Mike was finally done with the grass and took a good look at his work. "Man, finally done with this," Mike says as he stores away his mover and decides to just sit on the front lawn for a bit. The sun was plenty nice and warm on his face and he was loving every second of it… That is of course until something blocked the sun.

"Hello there my pudgy and angry friend how are you today." Mike opened his eyes and to his surprise found a red-tinted version of himself smiling down at him. "Oh I'm doing great and I presume you are my anger manifested through the energies of this place," Mike says getting to the point and moving his double down so he was floating next to him. "Right on the dot. You can call me Rage." He seemed really nice to talk to and wasn't too intrusive. "So tell me are you here to torture me for all eternity or trying to get me to kill myself perhaps?" Mike asks not even phased.

"Nope just here because I can be." He says relaxing and laying in the same position as his real counterpart. "So you needn't worry about me as I have no beef with you or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh, so you are simply here to just exist?" Mike asks looking over at Rage and seeing that he is sporting sunglasses now. "Welp I can get behind that just as long as you don't bother me too much," Mike says before he relaxes again and takes another look around and especially at the now revealed building.

It now actually resembled like a respectable establishment that looks very much like a roadside diner. It had a slightly faded yellow facade and had large clear glass panes on the lower level that made it possible to see inside. "Definitely placing a logo on one of them." Mike thought with a smile as he then looks up to the roof. It was mostly flat but Mike could see a nice big sign with their logo and name on it as well.

"This is gonna be a great place." Rage says after a couple of minutes of silence. "Yeah, it really is. I just hope everything plays out as it should. I really want this to take off." Mike says back to the red-tinted man. After that, he gets up and picks up the chair. "Welp time for me to prep the workshop for the project. Wanna assist me Rage?" Mike asks as he hoped that his doppelganger would agree.

"Sure thing pal just try and not get me to move any fragile bits." Rage says floating over to Mike who with a smile leads him downstairs to prepare it. Viny had already brought down all the boxes but left Mike to sort everything to his liking.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Rage says surprised as he looks into a couple of boxes to check inside. "Yeah I know pal, but I'll need it all if I wish to create my bots," Mike says as he grabs the first box and opens it before methodically sorting all of the tools onto the tool rack. "So where can I start?" Rage then asked as he floated next to his originator.

"Hmm oh, yeah can you empty out that box and build the table?" Mike asks as he points to said box, which was actually quite big.

"You sure I can do it?" Rage asks as he floats over to the box and opens it. He pulls out the parts and looks at what all he was going to need to put it together. "And why does this look like a dissection table… an enhanced dissection table?" Rage asks as he noticed the several mechanical arms that were in the box as well.

"Well yeah, you are me. So you probably are as smart as me." Mike says as he was moving some power tools to a drawer. "And that is a repair station for the future bots. It is supposed to make it easier to work on them." Mike says as he then proceeds to hand a screwdriver over to the red double.

"Well okay, then I'll get to it." Rage says happily as he starts on assembling the repair station. Both mechanics were quiet for the entirety of the time that they were working. Mike was carefully and methodically sorting and resorting all his tools, power tools, and even extra desks and tables all used for different stuff. He even set up a CNC machine in the corner of the room. "Man I really didn't think that I would get a hold of this beauty. They were just gonna throw it away while it only had one motor busted. I really don't understand companies." Mike thought as he then put a laptop next to it and started up the calibration program and left it to do it's thing while he looked over at Rage's project.

He was doing well but he was muttering profanities and other things that weren't meant for children ears. He was almost done but he was still very agitated. "Uhm Rage buddy you okay there?" Mike asks carefully as he walks over. "Doing just fine bud. Just. Fine!" He says as he tightens the last bolt before he walks away from the table. "I'm gonna go away for a few hours and relax. Do tell me if it works correctly." Rage then flares up and disappears in a puff of flame as Mike took a look over the chair.

"Well definitely looks alright," Mike says as he turns the table on and sees all the hands straighten and do a little circle clockwise and then counterclockwise telling mike that everything is working as it should. "And everything is wired up correctly. Good job Rage. A very good job indeed." Mike then switches it off and looks at the time. "Hmm, I lost track of time again." He sighs. "Vinny is probably hungry or dead asleep by this point," Mike says as he then starts walking upstairs. "Let's go see." And with that, he went upstairs.


End file.
